Le Pacte des Loups: La bestia de Gevauden
by Ookami no Mika
Summary: Summary adentro, en algunas partes esta basada en la pelicula de Pacto con Lobos, pero no toda. Tercer fic mio, haganme un lindo review, no yaoi, mi proximo fic si lo sera. Partes sangrientas.


Ookami: Otro fic. Si, tengo ke actualizar los ke tengo, ya se! Pero se me ocurrio y me gusto la idea, cuando viene la inspiración, no puedes escapar

Scarlet: Estupida autora

Ookami: Del capi de Taxi ya voy avanzando y tambien de la mascota de Bakura, pero no tengo tiempo y trabajo de noche y de madrugada

Jade: Pero ahí va esta cosa, disfrutenla. Wiii

Jazmin: Ok! Al summary aunque no somos buenas para esto!

Summary: Universo Alterno. Bakura es un cazador que ha sido llamado para investigar acerca de una criatura que acecha un pueblo de Francia del siglo XVIII, pero esta tiene que ver con su pasado… un pasado que no ha olvidado.

Ookami: Ahí estuvo. Waaa. Mika sigue en la depre por el fic de Grety Kinomoto. Tal vez algun dia ella lo superara. Hasta ese dia… espero que no se corte las venas.

Scarlet: Tienes razon. Ah, bueno. Al fic.

Ookami: Oh, si. Este fic esta dedicado a Maryn-chan por su fic y no se la situación de Inglaterra en el siglo XVIII, como sea, esto es un fanfic no?

Disclaimer: Si Yu-Gi-Oh! me perteneciera, Ryou seria un lobo. Fin de la discusión.

Al fic

--- Inglaterra, Siglo XVIII---

El bosque ese dia estaba mas nublado que de costumbre, eso o era la paranoia de Bakura, la cual, de hecho, le habia salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. De acuerdo, no es tiempo para recordar. En cualquier momento él puede tomar ventaja y atacarte, una sola mordida en el cuello y se acababa todo.

Ballesta en mano, Bakura caminó sobre los troncos caídos mientras sus ojos miraban entre los árboles, en el cielo, sobre las rocas… tenia que ser muy cuidadoso.

La criatura en cuestion era un hombre lobo, y no uno ordinario, la mayoria era color negro, café, y en raras ocasiones gris, pero este era color blanco, no crema que parecia blanco, si no blanco puro, que si se acostara sobre la nieve desapareceria… otra razon para estar alerta.

Crack.

Se volteo rapidamente levantando la ballesta, con los ojos muy abiertos. No se veia ni se escuchaba nada. Pero estaba seguro de lo que habia escuchado. Camino mas hasta un espacio donde no habian tantos arboles, mirando a todas partes, pero sin lograr ver nada. ¿Dónde-

Grrr…

Ahora si supo de donde provenia el sonido, y lentamente giro hasta que vio lo que habia estado buscando. Ahí, no mas de 10 metros, estaba un lobo blanco, del tamaño de un tigre. Se irguio y se paro en dos piernas, miro al cazador con aquellos ojos de diferente color gruñendo todavia, Bakura estaba congelado en su sitio, habia estado planeando ese momento por dias enteros sin dormir, pero ahora no sabia que hacer, no era por que no hubiera enfrentado ese tipo de criaturas anteriormente, si no que se trataba de quien estaba detrás del pelaje…

La criatura le aulló, sorprendiendole, a pesar de estar aproximadamente a diez metros de distancia se escucho fuertemente, el precioso aullido de la criatura transformada, que Bakura no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo, por que la enorme bestia se le avento con las fauces abiertas y las garras afuera, Bakura apenas tuvo tiempo de responder pero logro poner la ballesta entre el y las fauces del lobo, protegiendolo de los colmillos.

'¡Estupido!' penso él '¡Esto nunca te habia pasado antes! Pero ya no se si realmente _puedo_hacer esto…' Un gruñido de furia del animal le hizo reaccionar '¡No! ¡Tengo que hacer esto! Si no lo hago mas gente saldra lastimada… y si sobreviven pero son mordidos no tendre mas que matarlos…'

El lobo rugio de furia, no podia destruir la ballesta, que contenia plata, por lo que sus patas se quemaban al tocarla. Bakura le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, la criatura se hizo para atrás para tratar de agarrar aire de nuevo, el cazador aprovecho para correr, la ventaja no le duro mucho, el lobo se recupero y corrio detrás de el a cuatro patas.

'Demonios, si que es rapido, debo llegar a un lugar donde no haya tanta nieve, asi no podra esconderse y no tendra la ventaja' pronto llego a un precipicio, que si te caias acababas a un rio que en ese tiempo tenia corrientes muy fuertes. La diminuta distracción fue lo suficiente para que el lobo la aprovechara y se lanzo sobre Bakura, el apenas alcanzo a voltearse, sus ojos marrones viendo azul y café.

Entonces lo peor sucedió. La criatura abrio la mano lo mas que pudo, mostrando filosas garras blancas en vez de uñas, y jalo el brazo hacia atrás, a punto de acabar con Bakura, quien abrio los ojos enormemente en sorpresa. Todo iba a terminar. Solo necesitaba pasar sus garras por la cara de Bakura y lo mataba. Una enorme mano con garras tenia a Bakura estampado en el suelo, la garra del pulgar estaba peligrosamente en el cuello de Bakura, lo que no le permitia escapar…

Dio un rugido mas y ahora parecia que realmente lo mataria, cuando los ojos del lobo se hicieron mas grandes, con una mirada de sorpresa y… arrepentimiento? El animal se alejo de Bakura, con las fauces abiertas pero no gruñendo ni mostrando los dientes, si no que tenia la boca abierta en sorpresa y… tristeza…

Bakura noto que la criatura estaba de espaldas al precipicio, unos pasos hacia atrás y eso era todo. Por puro instinto levanto su ballesta y la apunto al pecho del hombre lobo, ahora en dos patas. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer. Casi podia escuchar una vocecita en su cabeza decirle '¡No lo hagas! ¡Recuerda que no es su culpa! ¡Recuerda quien es!' pero tambien habia otra que decia '¡Acaba con el! Asi para que no muerda a nadie mas!'

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Los ojos del lobo eran de diferente color, uno era café y otro era azul, mientras que los de Bakura eran marrones con un tinte de rojo. Bakura sacudio la cabeza. Asi tenia que ser. No le quedaba de otra. La segunda vocecita gano.

Tomo con mas firmeza la ballesta.

Apunto.

Apreto el gatillo.

La flecha de plata salio disparada y se enterro justo comenzando la caja toraxica, la punta hundiendose en la carne. Todo sucedió como en camara lenta, Bakura apretando el gatillo, el mecanismo de la ballesta soltando la flecha y disparandola, la flecha volando por el aire hasta encontrarse con su objetivo, entrando esta como si nada hasta que se detuvo, la expresion de la bestia cambiando drásticamente a una de gran sorpresa y dolor, el lobo perdiendo el equilibrio en sus dos patas, yendose para atrás… y cayendo del precipicio.

Lo ultimo que escucho Bakura fue su aullido lleno de dolor, tristeza y… traicion. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar algun 'splash' o algo asi, la fuerza del rio anulaba cualquier sonido. Se acerco lentamente a la orilla, y no vio nada agarrandose de la piedra. Definitivamente se habia caido. Y nada podria sobrevivir a esa caida y si esta no la mata, la matara la corriente…

Sintio las lagrimas querer salir de sus ojos. Sus rodillas no lo soportaron y el cayo, temblando. Puso sus manos sobre el suelo, mirandolo fijamente mientras las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a caer. La ballesta habia quedado olvidada en el suelo. La asesina de aquella bestia. La asesina del lobo. La asesina de su ultima familia…

-Ryou… hermano… perdoname…

Fin del cap.

Ookami: Wiii al fin acabe! Solo me tomo la madrugada y parte del dia anterior. Bueno, este fic me gusto y no me dejaria en paz hasta que lo escribiera. Bueno, las demas ya estan dormidas y yo tambien tengo que dormir, son las 4:30 de la mañana y tengo que ira a la escuela para discutir de cosas por el 15 de septiembre ¡Viva Mexico!

Ok, mandenme reviews de lo que les parecio y haganme feliz. Ja ne!

Moondance


End file.
